


gordon bleu [art]

by dante_gabriel_renesmee



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, deliberatly bad art, gwen bein evil, kitchen troubles oh no, x-over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_gabriel_renesmee/pseuds/dante_gabriel_renesmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>somethin's rotten in torchwood three (hint: it gwen's personality)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs_mozzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_mozzie/gifts).




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gordon's Torchwood Adventure!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624117) by [Tarash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash)




End file.
